1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal, particularly, it relates to an electronic game connected to a telephone line for playing a game with an opponent having the same game connected through the telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a communication system that utilizes a personal computer, has been developed i.e., a communication between personal computers. This communication system is sometimes utilized for playing electronic games, for example, Go, Chess and the like between subscribers. That is, the personal computer is used as a game unit.
However, there are some problems in this type of game equipment using the personal computer as explained hereinafter.